devilmanfandomcom-20200225-history
Ichigo Koyama
'''Ichigo Koyama '''was a star acrobat at St. Chapel Academy, second only to her rival Scarlet Hamano, whom she detested. She and Hamano were also both competing for the affection of Natsuko Aki, and when Aki chose Hamano over her she begins transforming into a savage Devil Beast. Appearance As a human girl, Ichigo was a tall lean girl with fair hair tied in pigtails, her eyes were lightly sloped. In her Devil Beast form, Ichigo was a large mammalian creature with fur marked around various areas of her body. On her vaguely canine-like face, she had large white eyes, big furred ears and a set of light haired antenna. Abilities Ichigo was a skilled athlete even before her transformation. As a Devil Beast she grew powerful jaws, her speed increased, as did her strength, though she was still fairly weak compared to Lady. Personality She was a proud girl, deeply bitter for the successes of her rival Scarlet Hamano, both in being the better acrobat and her garnering of the love of Natsuko Aki, whom Ichigo was deeply infatuated with. History Koyama was a star pupil at St. Chapel Academy, and was the second best in the school acrobatics team, beaten only by Scarlet Hamano, a fact that annoyed Koyama greatly. Jealous that the love of her life, Natsuko Aki, had fallen for Hamano,and that she always came up second best, Koyama began transforming into a large feral feline-like Devil Beast. Koyama is first seen peeping through Natsuko's window at night, spying her and Hamano as they embrace. When Natsuko notices the upside down face she screams in fear, attracting the attention of various students including Honey Kisaragi. The next day, Beast Hunter Jun Fudo comes to the school undercover as a teacher, purposed to find the Devil Beast. The same night Koyama transforms a second time and barrages through Natsuko's room, crashing in through the window. Koyama roars at Natsuko and Hamano who huddle together in fear before the sudden appearance of Lady, who smashes through the door. Koyama jumps at Lady trying to attack, but is quickly beaten back. Koyama flees, Lady follows but is blocked by Cutie Honey, who mistakenly assumes her the enemy. The next morning Honey and Natsuko walk through the school grounds where they meet Koyama in her school girls uniform. Honey mentions Hamano, irritating Koyama, so Natsuko quickly ushers her friend away. After they were gone, Hamano, who had been watching the conversation, approaches Koyama and begins to mock her and lauds over her dominance of Natsuko. That night Koyama cries in her room, as the tears stream down her face she goes through another transformation, at the same time Jun picks up her scent and transforms herself before going to find the Devil Beast. Lady spies Koyama on the roof and jumps onto her, knocking her to the ground. The two chase one another into the woods where they begin to fight, Koyama's speed and claws prove advantageous to her, but Lady's strength was greater and she easily over powers the young girl. Suddenly, a hail of bullets fly into Koyama as a small task force of H.A Soldiers reveal themselves from the bushes. Lan Asuka appears before Jun, telling her they used Anti Beast bullets on Koyama, reverting her to human. As the soldiers tie up Koyama and take her away on a stretcher, Jun asks Lan if there was any hope for Koyama, to which Lan coldly responds with a no. Instead saying they were likely going to cut her open for genetic research. Category:Characters Category:Manga charecters Category:Villians Category:Devil Beasts Category:Devilman Lady vs Cutie Honey Characters Category:Devilman Lady vs Cutie Honey